What's the Name of the Game?
by razzamatazz73
Summary: Klaus recovers from his romance with Fiona with dire consequences. What secrets are he hiding from his friends and family? How much more trouble can they get him in? KlausIsadora and slight VioletQuigleyDuncan love triangle. COMPLETE.
1. The Reunion

**Author's Notes: This is my first ASOUE fic. It is, in a way, similar to my Fairly Odd Parents fic "Coming Clean," but it is not the same plot. SO DO NOT REPORT ME! This fic is based on parts of the movie and the books. **

**Please do not flame. I'll never forget the one time I WAS flamed (the author put me on their faves list and hasn't been on the site since. It was weird). **

**I got the idea for this by listening to the soundtrack for "Mamma Mia." This is not a song fic, but I thought it sort of related to the story. This takes place when ALL THREE Quagmires are reunited. How this happens I have no idea- I'll leave that up to Mr. Snicket.**

**Please review, and read my other fics if you get the chance. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (this counts for the entire story): I took this really hard test last week. The easiest question was this:**

**Q: Do you own ASOUE?**

**A: NO! Daniel Handler (oops, I mean Lemony Snicket) owns it!**

Prologue: The Reunion 

It was finally the day when all three Quagmires were reunited. Violet had never seen Duncan and Isadora so surprised. They found out that Quigley had indeed survived the fire, and were very happy to see him.

It made Violet happy to know that she had never lost either one of her siblings. She didn't know what she would do if she lost Sunny, who was almost two, or Klaus, who was thirteen. Little did she know, she was soon to find out.

The six orphans were staying in an abandoned mansion in a small town. The house was safe, and they would stay there for a week before they moved. This was to confuse anyone who might still be looking for them.

The children talked all through the evening, comparing their stories and coming up with knew theories.

"So, what do you think happened to Fiona?" Quigley asked.

Violet glanced at Klaus, knowing that this was kind of a touchy subject for him.

"I'm not sure- maybe we'll see her someday," she said, hoping she could change the subject- fast. "I know that those circus freaks ended up joining a different circus. So they're right back where they started. You'd think that they would _expand their options,_" Violet continued, hoping that Klaus got the message.

Klaus shifted uneasily in his seat. She wanted him to go beyond Fiona. He still loved her, but he knew he had to move on. There was another girl he loved, and Violet was encouraging him to chase after that love, the one she knew was on their side.

Isadora was even more beautiful then Fiona, and was always there to support him. He knew she wouldn't betray him as he felt Fiona had done. He made his decision then and there- he would stop worrying about Fiona, and would tell Isadora… when he thought of what to say.

He sat there in silence for the longest time.

"Isadora," Klaus said, "can I please talk to you outside? In private?"

"Sure…" she said, wondering what it was that he wanted.

They walked out into the garden. It was very beautiful, despite the fact that it hadn't been cared for in years. The path was a red brick, and the weeds were slightly overgrown through the several sycamore trees, making it look like a curtain.

"So… Isadora," Klaus started as he pushed back some of the weeds. "I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Yes?" Isadora said.

"Umm… I just wanted to tell you that…"

"Yes?"

"I love you, Isadora Quagmire."

There was a shocked silence that lasted for a few seconds. Finally, Isadora was the first one to speak.

"I love you too, Klaus Baudelaire. More then anything in the world."

She stepped closer to him.

"Uh… What are you doing?" Klaus inquired.

"This."

She pulled him into a passionate kiss. He loved her, she could tell that. Her mother always told her this:

"If a boy loves you, you can tell by the way he kisses. You just know- I can't explain it," she had said.

And she did know.

"Hey Vi," Duncan said as he looked out the window.

"What?" Violet had just come down the stairs from putting Sunny to bed.

"Ever see your brother make out with a girl?"

"Uh… no. Why do you ask?" Violet inquired suspiciously.

"Come here."

Violet and Quigley both burst out laughing.

"Finally!" Violet exclaimed. She gave Quigley a kiss on the cheek. It was no secret that she loved him; he told her weeks before.

They watched as Klaus and Isadora walked hand-in-hand around the garden.

Little did they know, Violet, Quigley, and Duncan weren't the only ones watching them.

**Author's notes: I'll update as soon as I can. This story will be my main focus for a while. The "It's In His Kiss" theory is from a 50's song I had to sing in an elementary school talent show that was 50's themed. I don't own it. I hope you enjoyed this, and please review!**


	2. They Should Have Known

**Author's notes: Wow! Thanks to my six reviewers!**

**coolgirl44: Awww… don't cry! We're not aeven t the sad part yet! hands coolgirl44 a box of tissues and a cookie**

**dgc: Don't die! I'm sorry, but you won't find out who for a while. Thanks for the review!**

**TelepathicPrincess: Thank you! It might be Olaf, it might be Fiona… but it might be someone else! Read this chapter for more.**

**Guest: This chappie is MUCH longer. Don't jump to conclusions… it might not be Fiona, either. Thank you for the review!**

**Occeannia: Yay, hyper! eats an entire bag of sugar and drinks coffee THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING! Author is calming down…**

**Violet Aiken: Thank you! I got your e-mails. I'll be finished soon, so I'll send it to you. Thank you for approving!**

Chapter One: They Should Have Known 

When Klaus and Isadora walked in the house, everyone pretended that they didn't know what had happened.

"Hi, everyone. Guess what?" Klaus said.

"What," Violet inquired, trying not to burst out laughing again.

"Klaus and I are dating," Isadora stated.

"I'm so surprised," Duncan said.

Quigley leaned over and whispered, "You know, that was a little too sarcastic. I think they know now."

"You guys were watching the whole thing, weren't you," Klaus said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Violet said. "That's great! Finally!"

They went on talking for a while. Suddenly, Klaus stood up.

"I'm going to go to bed- I don't feel well," his voice shook.

"A little lightheaded? A stomach ache?" Duncan asked, thinking that it was just a side effect of love. He should have known that love was only a part of it.

"Uh huh." Klaus started to walk upstairs.

"See you in the morning."

"Wait, Klaus!" Isadora ran after him.

He stopped in the hall. He was a little pale, but Isadora figured that he was just tired.

"Yes," Klaus said.

"Klaus, this will never work unless you promise me something."

"What?"

"That… well, if she does come back… you won't leave me for her? Please. I want to trust you about this."

"I p-promise," he stuttered.

"You're positive?"

"Positive."

She kissed him.

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds kind of weird."

"I-I'm fine. Never b-better."

"Night, then. I love you."

"I l-love you t-too."

Klaus walked up to the third floor, to the library. He took off his glasses and but them on a bookshelf, and then curled up by the window seat. It was similar to the one Aunt Josephine had, but it was much smaller.

They kept talking (STILL!) for about another half-hour, and then went to bed one-by-one.

Everything was normal until about one A.M., when everyone was awoken by a scream and the sound of shattering glass. Violet, whose room was closer to the ground floor, looked out the window. What she saw would haunt her memory for years.

Klaus was lying motionless on the brick path, his blood and broken glass all around him. Violet gasped, and rushed down the stairs and out the back door to his unconscious body.

He was still breathing, but it looked labored. She took his pulse. It was very faint, but it was still there. She burst into tears. She sat there caressing his forehead and holding his hand, when Quigley rushed out the door.

"What was that? I heard someone scream and-" He saw Klaus on the ground. "Oh my… I… I… Oh, Violet, I'm so sorry. Is he-"

"No," Violet interrupted. "He's still alive. What do you think happened?"

"I don't-"

"KLAUS!" Isadora screamed. She also burst into tears. She looked around. The garden which had been so romantic the night before now looked unkempt and evil.

Duncan followed her, but he said nothing. He looked shocked.

"Go," Violet said. "Call for an ambulance."

"We can't," Duncan said, "it's too risky. They'll find us, and some of them still think you're murderers."

"DUNCAN, WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?" Isadora was still shrieking. "HE COULD BE DYING!"

"I don't care if it blows our cover," Violet said. "Isadora is right- he could be dying. Please- just say that he leaned too hard on the glass of the window and fell. We'll figure out what happened later."

"Okay," Duncan said. "Come on, sis, let's go in." Isadora reluctantly followed him inside.

"What happened, Quigley?" Violet muttered.

"I'm not sure. But I think it's a good idea if we say it was an accident. I don't think the police should be here investigating." He replied.

Klaus's eyes fluttered open. "Violet…" he whispered faintly.

"Klaus! I want you to promise me something. Promise that you won't give up without a fight. Promise you won't leave me. Please!"

He nodded.

"It…it was… it was…"

But that was all that came out. His hand went limp as he slipped back into unconsciousness. Violet bowed her head and cried.

Duncan ran out the door. "An EMS is coming. There's a hospital in town, so it won't take long."

"Violet and I will go in the ambulance, and you two watch Sunny and try to figure out what happened," Quigley said, knowing it would hurt his sister.

"But-"

"Please, Isadora. We'll call you with updates."

"Wait!" Violet exclaimed, "Sunny doesn't know!"

"We'll tell her in the morning," Isadora sniffed.

Suddenly, Sunny came to the door.

"Pietrisycamollavisdelrechiotemexity!" Sunny babbled (I must admit that I don't have the faintest idea what is going on). She glanced at her brother. "Gufwha!" (What the heck happened here?)

"We're not sure," Duncan said.

But Violet thought that maybe he knew.

**Author's notes: I actually did get Sunny's quote from the eighth book. Have you ever actually tied to copy that down? It's not easy. But that's always been my favorite line from Sunny. So what do you think? This chapter is somewhat longer than the last one. Okay, let's see if you guys are psychic: What am I thinking? If you guessed THAT I WANT YOU TO REVIEW, PLEASE you are correct!**


	3. Innocence that is Lost Forever More

Author's notes: Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, you guys (and gals).

**blah: ABBA ROCKS! **

Nina Wyndia The Third: I'm scared… DON'T HURT ME! I think I'll keep it Violet-Quigley. Not sure yet, though, but it looks that way.

**cookiequeen09: Thanks!**

**coolgirl44: (hands coolgirl44 and entire box of cookies) Not going to yet you know who for a while! **

**DigiQueenTMIM: Nope, it wasn't you!**

**Guest: Don't hurt yourself! By the way, Klaus is my fave character, too. **

**TelepathicPrincess: Don't be so sure… **

**Stephanie: Thank you! I'm glad you're laughing- because the rest is a little gloomy for a while.**

**Animus: (sniffs) Thank you… I'm so flattered!**

Chapter Two: Innocence that is Lost Forever More

"He'll be fine," Quigley whispered to Violet as they sat on the couch in the waiting room near the Intensive Care. The last thing they were told was that Klaus was being taken care of. But that was two hours before, and Violet was starting to panic.

"He fell three stories. I really hope you're right. What was Duncan's issue?" she asked.

"I don't know. He was acting weird."

All of a sudden, a doctor came out from the double doors.

"Umm…" he said as he flipped some papers around on a clipboard. "Anyone here for Klaus Baudelaire?"

"Wait here," Quigley told Violet. He walked over to the door and spoke with the doctor. They talked for a few minutes, and then the doctor disappeared behind the doors again, and Quigley sat down on the couch.

"So…" Violet said anxiously.

"He was very sick to begin with. Apparently, he had appendicitis. If we got him here any later, it might have burst… and, well, he would have died."

"And?"

"So they took out his appendix… He's fine as far as that's concerned. He actually didn't break any bones. He had to get stitches in a number of places, and he's badly bruised. He's unconscious, but the doctor said he'll wake up soon."

"How soon is soon?"

"I'm not sure. It looks like he hit his head pretty hard, but the doctor said it isn't as bad as it could be."

Violet was relieved. Klaus would live. Her brother wouldn't leave her. She sighed as she wondered how the investigation was going.

"Sleep," Quigley told her. "I'll wake you up if something happens."

Violet did just that.

Isadora slowly crept up the stairs. It was 3:30 AM, and she had finally mustered up the courage to go up to what had been Klaus's room. She was shocked.

The window was shattered, she knew that. But the library was in shambles. There were books everywhere, with pages ripped out everywhere. The forest green window seat was soaked with blood. She walked to one of the shelves, only to find her boyfriend's glasses sitting on top of a note. This is what it said, in scrawled red handwriting:

_He won't need these anymore._

Isadora shuddered.

"So, did you find anything?" Duncan asked from where he stood by the door.

"Mm-hmm… Sunny's in bed?" she replied as she handed him the note.

"Yep… He won't need... Oh Izzy," he said, using their father's pet name for her. "I… I… I feel so guilty."

"Why, Dun-"

The phone interrupted her.

"Iz?" Quigley's voice said.

"Quigley! What's the news?"

He told her about Klaus's condition.

"Oh… I see..." Isadora said.

"At least you're not screaming any more."

"How can you find humor at a time like this?"

"I'm not sure. I guess it's because-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Tell me later. I'll talk to you later."

Isadora hung up. "So what were you saying?"

"Umm… I umm," Duncan said uneasily.

"Yes?"

"Okaysowekindofgotinanarguementand-"

"Slow down."

"We- Klaus and I that is, got into an argument this morning."

"And?"

"Nothing happened, we just yelled at each other. I was just mad that…"

"That what?" she inquired, getting inpatient.

"That Violet loves Quigley, and not me. I wanted him to come up with a plan with me to break them up."

"You're evil. So what did he say?"

"That that's Violet's decision and not his. I was so mad at him that I kind of tried to break you up last night. When I showed Violet at the window that you guys were making out, I expected her to get mad. But she wasn't, and then she kissed Quigley. I'm so sorry… If I'd have known this was going to happen-"

"First of all, you haven't seen your brother in almost a year and you already are trying to make his life miserable. Second, I agree with Klaus. Third, YOU TRIED TO BREAK US UP? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! IT WAS YOU, WASN'T IT? YOU TRIED TO KILL HIM."

"Izzy, it wasn't me!"

"DON'T CALL ME IZZY."

"If you'll just listen-"

"NO. GET OUT OF MY FACE!" Isadora screamed as she stormed off towards the door. "I'm going to bed."

"What a mess I'm in," Duncan said under his breath. Suddenly, he saw a glint over by one of the bookcases. He grinned as he picked up the object that he thought might solve all of his problems.

**Author's notes: Was it Duncan? Or was it somebody else? Review, please! I'll update soon.**


	4. Sibling Worries and Rivalry

Author's notes: Ten. That was a new record for how many reviews I got within one hour of posting this chapter (it was five before). I would like to thank all of you SO much (sobs). You people rock. I'm dedicating this story to all of you.

DigiqueenTMIM: Well… if you say so! Thanks for the complements!

**allforisadorakluas: Cliffhangy… I like it. WHO CARES ABOUT THE DICTIONARY? Thanks!**

Nina Wyndia The Third: Don't hurt me (cowers in fear). I'm not going to break them up!

**coolgirl44: (hands tissue, and a box of cookies) It's in book 10. Yep. He's alive!**

**Hoshito: Your review makes me think of "Summer Nights" from Grease! "Tell me more, tell me more like blahblahblahblah." We have to sing that in chorus… Anyway, thanks!**

**ChoFrog09: Thanks! The reason I didn't go into detail was because I wanted to move into the plot quickly. You'll find out who did it soon… "You're evil." I say that a lot. Right now my fave quote is "P.I.P." for pee in peace. Hehehe.**

**Violet Aiken: You'll find out soon! By the way, I'll e-mail you the story soon. **

**-Chabo-: And soon there will be even more suspects!**

**SuperBallOfPower: I won't kill Fiona, but I'm also not a big fan of hers.**

**Guest: My problem with Duncan is that I don't know almost anything about him. I know he's a journalist, and that he keeps a notebook, and that's about it. So, I decided to pick on him. Anyway, you'll find out if it was him soon.**

**cakesniffer: Thanks- you rock!**

**On to the chapter!**

**Chapter Three: Sibling Worries and Rivalry**

Quigley yawned as he glanced at the clock above the doors in the waiting room. It was six AM. He looked at Violet's sleeping form on the chair and sighed. He knew that this was emotionally torturing for her. She often had spoken about the promise she made to her parents -that she would watch out for her siblings.

"It wasn't her fault," he whispered to himself.

All of a sudden, a voice came over the intercom. "Will Quigley Quagmire come to the front desk? Quigley Quagmire to the front desk."

Quigley cringed and quickly looked around the waiting room to see if anyone recognized his name. To his relief, no one even looked up. He walked down the stairs.

"Phone's for you," said the uninterested receptionist.

"Hello?" Quigley said.

"Quigley," Isadora's voice rang out, "I need to talk to you."

"Um, that's sort of what you're doing. Anyway, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I was," Isadora replied, "but I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"He's going to be fine, you know," he reminded her.

"I know."

"Then why are you worried? Hey, by the way, is Duncan asleep?"

"Well… Duncan and I aren't speaking at the moment."

"That doesn't sound like Duncan, Izzy," Quigley said.

"Okay, I guess I'm not talking to him." Isadora replied.

"Why?"

"It'll be easier to tell you in person. I'll be over at the hospital in a few minutes. I'll walk."

"Be careful…"

"Quit your worrying. Let me guess, Vi is a nervous wreck."

"She's sleeping at the moment, but she was pretty freaked out. How's Sunny taking it?"

"Well," Isadora said, "she didn't want to sleep. We finally got her to stay in bed about a few hours ago."

"Well… see you soon," Quigley said.

"Bye."

---

Duncan looked at the piece of glass in his hand. It was triangle shaped. A perfect triangle. He held it up to his eye, and noticed how blurry it was when he looked through it. He picked up another piece of shattered glass and looked through it. It was crystal clear. He stepped over the glass to Klaus's glasses and held them up to his own eyes. They were blurry, just like the triangle shaped piece. Which meant that the piece of glass was from a pair of glasses. And from what Violet had told him, only one person they knew had glasses shaped like that. Fiona.

Duncan walked over to the window seat, and noticed how ripped it was.

"It's like someone used a knife and slashed it," he said out loud. He decided to tell Isadora what he had found, hoping that maybe she would actually talk to him then.

"Izzy? Isadora?" he yelled down the stairs.

No reply.

"Hello?"

"Isaopital," Sunny's little voice rang out. (Isadora went to the hospital to talk to Quigley.) 

"Thanks, Sunny," Duncan replied, glad that he learned to understand Sunny. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Isawokwa." (Isadora woke me up on her way down the stairs, and told me where she was going.)

"Okay then."

He walked back up to the scene of the crime, only to see a shadow sifting through the glass.

"Who are you?" Duncan asked.

"I am Fiona."

Author's notes: Was it Fiona? Or, was it someone else? Tune in soon to find out!


	5. Let the Truth be Told

**Author's Notes: Two words: reviewers rock!**

**Violet Aiken: You reviewed this like two seconds after I posted it. Fiona… it might be, or it might not be. Anyway, thanks!**

**Nini NinaWyndiaTheThirds Sis: I am! And you're welcome.**

**coolgirl44: I personally prefer Quigley/Violet… I occasionally read Duncan/Violet, but I like that better. (hands coolgirl44 a key to a room full of huge, delicious cookies)**

**violetbooklover: Don't worry- I usually don't wait longer than a week.**

**IsadoraQ: Yep, I e-mailed you the definitions of terms on Just e-mail me again if you have any more questions. Also, thanks for the review!**

**Guest: I wouldn't be so quick to guess that it's Fiona if I were you… **

**ChoFrog09: I'm not a Fiona fan because… well, read Violet Aiken's summary of her in her profile. That explains why we all hate her. YAY FIONA BASHING! I like writing dialogue- why, I will never be sure. But thank you!**

**will-herm-simetra: Yes, it will all end soon. And you'll find out within the next few chapters who is the culprit!**

Chapter Four: Let the Truth be Told 

Isadora walked into the hospital to find Quigley waiting for her at the door.

"You wanted to talk to me?" he inquired.

"Yep."

Isadora told him about the fight she had with Duncan.

"Honestly," Isadora said, "you're alive, but it seems that Duncan was the dead one all along."

"Give him a chance, Izzy. He just needs some time to sort out his problems. I understand you're mad at him for trying to break you and Klaus up," Quigley replied. "To be honest, I'm kind of irritated that he loves Violet too. But I'll forgive him. I don't think he hurt Klaus."

"I don't anymore either," Isadora said. "But he needs to… well, get an attitude adjustment."

"So will you call and apoligize?"

"Not just yet. I'll probably wake up Sunny again. I wonder if he found anything?"

---

"I am Fiona," she told Duncan. "You must be a Quagmire… is it Quigley?"

Duncan looked at her. She wasn't wearing her glasses, and she looked like she had been crying.

"It's Duncan. Back to the scene of the crime, are you?"

"What are you talking about?" Fiona asked.

"It was you. I have proof," Duncan said. He showed her the glasses lense.

"No, it wasn't! Fernald has my glasses! They're broken, and he took them into town to get fixed!"

"Sure. After what you did to Klaus-"

"What? What did I do?" Fiona said in defense of herself.

"First, you betrayed him by joining Olaf. Now, just when he's over you, you come back and try to kill him." Duncan spat at her.

"What? Is he okay?"

"No, he's not okay! He almost died! He's going to be fine, but I thought you loved him!"

"I did! And I still do…"

"Well, newsflash, Fiona. He's moved on."

"I know. I saw him and… and that girl kissing." Fiona said.

"That girl just happens to be my sister. Why were you even here in the first place?" Duncan asked her.

"I wanted to tell him that I still loved him."

"But you saw that he moved on. And you thought that since he didn't love you anymore, that he shouldn't love anyone else. So you tried to kill him."

"NO! I DIDN'T IF YOU'LL JUST LISTEN!" Fiona was sobbing.

"You don't deserve it. What do you want? My pity? To try and kill me, too? Because I won't let you."

"Duncan. It wasn't me. Just listen to me."

"Fine," Duncan said bitterly, "but make it quick."

Fiona told him that she had gone to see Klaus, even though Fernald told her not to. On her way back, she tripped and fell and broke her glasses. When she told Fernald what had happened, he got angry and left to take her glasses to be fixed at the eye doctors in town.

"Then why are you here?" Duncan asked when she finished her story.

"I wanted to try and convince him to come back to me." Fiona said.

"I still don't trust you," he said, "but I can believe it. So… it must have been your brother."

"No! Fernald is the sweetest, kindest, most gentle brother I could ever ask for!"

"Gentle?"

"Okay. Not gentle. But still…"

"He had a reason. He must have been upset that Klaus dumped you and was dating Izzy. So he tried to kill him."

"That would explain everything. But I still don't believe you."

"Well, you'll have to. Or I can go call the authorities right now and you'll spend the rest of your life in prison where you belong."

"Fine! I believe you. But what can I do about it?" Fiona asked.

"Nothing," Duncan replied. "Just… just stay at the house. I'm bringing Sunny and we're going over to the hospital to see him."

"I'll watch Sunny for you."

"No. I still don't trust you."

Duncan got Sunny out of bed, and together they walked to the hospital.

**Author's notes: Is Fiona telling the truth? Will Isadora ever forgive Duncan? And will the authoress stop asking questions? Please review and find out!**


	6. Stating the Facts

**Author's notes: Yay! You people rock!**

**Violet Aiken: I totally agree. Hey, let's start a Fiona-hating C2 (sorry Chofrog09)!**

**Sassandra: Sorry! But I LOOOVVVVVEEEEEEE cliffies! This one has a major one.**

**Chofrog09: I think it's good for someone to have sympathy for the characters. I could not possibly do that, though. Like in Tom Sawyer (which I am now reading), I think he didn't get what he deserved. He did in Huck Finn (I read ahead), but he didn't learn anything from it! Anyway, I'm sorry I changed the subject. Thanks for the review!**

**IssyQ: You're welcome, and thanks for the review!**

**violetbooklover: What's the surprise? Thanks for the review!**

**coolgirl44: YAY POPCORN! YAY FIONA BASHING (once again, sorry to Chofrog09)!**

**Guy: COOL! ANOTHER FIONA HATING (AGAIN, sorry to Chofrog09)!**

**x-everywhere-x: Not until you mentioned it, but YAY SUGAR!**

**Here's the chapter…**

Chapter Five: Stating the Facts

It was now about 4:00 in the afternoon, and they still hadn't seen Klaus.

"What's taking so long?" Violet asked. She had woken up from her nap several hours earlier, and had been restless ever since.

"I don't know…" Quigley replied, hoping that it was for a good reason.

Suddenly, Duncan walked into the waiting room with Sunny.

"Duncan?" a puzzled Violet inquired. Quigley and Isadora purposely chose not to tell her about their suspicions.

"Umm… yeah." Duncan said, not sure how he would tell them about his findings.

"Hiquigdorvilet?" Sunny said (Hi Quigley, Isadora, and Violet. Any news on Klaus?)

"No," Isadora said meekly.

"I know who did this," whispered Duncan.

"Who?" Isadora asked.

"It was either Fernald or Fiona. Okay, so I found a lens from Fiona's glasses on the floor, and then Fiona came back. She tried to say that she saw you and Klaus kiss, and that her glasses broke on the way back to her brother. When she told her brother, he took her glasses and left for town to get them fixed. She claims that he's had her glasses the entire time. I'm not sure I believe her."

"Oh, Duncan," Isadora sobbed, "I'm sorry I was so angry. I guess I was so upset that I wanted to blame it on someone. I'm sorry it was you."

"I forgive you. I'm sorry, too," he said.

"For what?" Violet asked.

From behind her, Quigley made a slashing movement near his neck.

"Nothing," Isadora said quickly.

Then, the same doctor Quigley had spoken to earlier walked in the room towards him.

"You can see him now," the doctor said, "but in groups."

He led the first group- Violet, Quigley, and Sunny- past the elevator and through the winding halls to a room with a glass wall. Violet held her breath.

Klaus was lying on a bed with a metal frame. He was wearing a green and white hospital gown, and he was covered with a pale blue blanket. An IV line ran down to the back of his left hand. His entire body was bruised and had cuts and stitches on it. His eyes were closed, and Violet could see that his lips weren't quivering as they normally did when he slept. Other than that, he looked like he was sleeping. He had a high fever, too.

"Oh my…" Violet whispered when she caught her breath. She knelt by his bed and gripped his bruised hand. She rubbed it, as if that would make her younger brother wake up.

"He'll be okay, right?" Quigley asked the doctor standing in the doorway.

"As far as we know. We're sorry you had to wait so long to see him, but we wanted to make sure he was stable. You see, we didn't want to tell you this before, but at the moment his immune system is very weak. A common cold could put him on life support. Anything worse would probably kill him," the doctor said.

"His condition is that bad?" Quigley said, shocked.

"Yes. He had a concussion. That and appendicitis don't exactly go together very well. We were worried that he'd go into a state of shock from that and the loss of blood. He lost a lot of it. We just hope we gave him enough in the transfusion. I'm sorry; I tried to sugarcoat it earlier when we spoke because we didn't want to scare you. It was wrong of me."

"I guess… well, thank you for telling me." Quigley said. He walked over to Violet and Sunny, who was crying softly in a chair near the bed.

After about ten minutes, they walked out to the waiting room, where Duncan and Isadora tried to stay calm.

"Guys…" Quigley started.

"And girls," Violet added with a smile in spite of her tears.

"Well… I was talking with the doctor in there and…" He told them what the doctor had said. It caused Isadora to break down in tears, Sunny's cries to get seemingly louder, and Violets sobs to grow more.

"You want to see him, don't you?" Violet said.

Isadora and Duncan walked to the room, and Violet and Quigley walked to the cafeteria for some supper. But Violet could only pick at her food.

"It's all my fault…" she whimpered.

"No, it's not," Quigley said. "It wasn't anyone's fault. The appendicitis would have happened anyway, and the… well, attempted murder was just at a really bad time."

"I just know… if maybe I would have payed more attention when he said he didn't feel well, then maybe…"

"We were all at fault. He'll be fine."

Although, he wasn't sure. His suspicions were confirmed when he walked up the stairs.

"WHY? WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO TO HIM?"

It was Isadora shrieking. Doctors were running towards Klaus's room.

"Oh no…" Quigley said under his breath.

**Author's Notes: NO! KLAUS! (gets as spazzy as Isadora). Will Klaus live? Will he die? The only way for you to find out is if you press the cute little button down there and REVIEW! Please?**


	7. Abandoned in the End

**Author's notes: Wow! I'm almost at 60 reviews… this is the most popular story I've ever written! Don't forget to check out my other stories (ASOUE and non-ASOUE)! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Violet Aiken: Yes! I'd LOVE to be a staff member in your C2, and you can DEFINITELY use this story in it (and my other one too, if you want). I'm going to start the Fiona-bashing one after I post this.**

**blah: Cookie… I LOVE THE CLIFFIES (even if they drive the readers crazy…)**

**x-everywhere-x: Cool penname! And you STILL won't find out if he'll live until the next chapter!**

**N. Snicket: Okay! I tried changing my penname to Lucy Baudelaire for about an hour… but I changed it back to lucyrocks73… it's just me. I have a special bonding to that penname… why, I'm not sure. I hope you like this chapter, too!**

**AlleRhymes: Wow… no one has held me up to Lemony Snicket's standards before! Thanks!**

**IssyQ: CALM DOWN! HERE, I'M UPDATING!**

**coolgirl44: At least YOU have hope (which Violet will have none… read the chapter)! THANKS FOR THE COOKIES! (hands coolgirl44 the HUGE kind of cookies that she can get at Fuddruckers… the BEST restaurant in the world! )**

**Klaustrophobic: Sorry :-( … Thanks for the review, and I LOVE your penname!**

**sweetlilweasley4u: ANOTHER cool penname! Thanks for the review!**

**Chofrog09: The dictionary says that it means: "Inflammation of the vermiform appendix" which means that the appendix swells. Think Madeline.**

**Aiken4Liam: Umm… Wait and see!**

Chapter Six: Abandoned in the End

The doctor seemed to like talking to Quigley, for yet again he told him what happened.

"Everything we feared could happen has happened. His fever seems to have gotten higher, and he's in a state of shock. His organs are failing, and the loss of blood has taken its toll on him. It'll be a miracle if he makes it through the night."

The girls wept, and Duncan tried to stay strong, even though he felt like crying as well.

"WHAPEN!" Sunny shrieked. (Why did this have to happen?)

Quigley pulled Violet close to him.

"You made it through a long series of unfortunate events. God wouldn't have let you pull through it only to abandon you in the end," he whispered to her.

"You still have hope?" Violet inquired. "He's as good as dead now. I love him but… He's going to die."

"Don't tell yourself just yet."

Several hours later, they were allowed to see him. Violet went in first, and everyone watched behind the glass.

He was the same, but more needles, tubes, and IVs covered him. Electronic beeps punctured the silence, and green blips trailed across monitors. Klaus's face was an eerie shade of a pale white. Machines were all over the place to do the jobs of failed organs. A ventilator tube protruded from his mouth to help him breathe. Papery white criss-crosses of tape attached it to his face. Another respirator went under his nose. Klaus looked much younger then his thirteen years. He looked so helpless that Violet began to cry again.

Isadora watched Violet sob from behind the glass.

"He can't die… He just can't!" she whispered.

No one said anything.

She thought about what Quigley told Violet…

"_You made it through a long series of unfortunate events. God wouldn't have let you pull through it only to abandon you in the end."_

She walked in and sat next to Violet on the cold, metal chair.

"You know," said a nurse passing by, "if you talk to him, he might be able to hear you."

Violet squeezed Klaus's hand.

"Um… Oh, Klaus. We love you. Can't you see that? Please wake up. Please. Do it for me. Do it for Sunny. Do it for the Quagmires. I can't invent my way out of this one. It all depends on you."

She could hear his laugh ringing in her head.

Isadora took a deep breath.

"I love you, Klaus."

That's all she could say before she broke down in tears. The two teenage girls sat there whispering and sobbing until a night duty nurse interrupted them.

"One of you has to go back out to the waiting room. I'm sorry; our policy is that only one visitor can sleep in here. If it were me making the rules, I'd let you both stay. We'll set up a cot for whoever chooses to stay."

Isadora told Violet that she should stay. Isadora left for the waiting room, where her brothers were sleeping.

Violet sighed. At first, she sat on the cot looking at Klaus by the glow of the instrument lights, but she soon found herself falling asleep.

**Author's notes: (Sobs). I DON'T WANT HIM TO DIE! Will he? Or will he make a miraculous recovery? It all depends on whether _you_ review.**


	8. And Back Again

Author's notes: YOU PEOPLE ROCK! Eighteen reviews in a week. When I hit one hundred… well, let's just say I'll write a sequel! This story is the most popular one I've ever written! If you like this, I highly recommend reading the Van Pelt Saga, which will have about thirty chapters once I'm all done. By the way, I won't be updating at all next week… We're going to this camp for a week, which is two hours from my ibook (and it's not a new one- it's one of the original blueberry ones that came out five years ago).

I'd get back to all of you personally, but THERE WERE SO MANY REVIEWS!

Chapter Seven: And Back Again

Throughout the long night, Klaus clung to life. Violet slept soundly until she woke up at about eight in the morning. She felt a hand on her head, stroking her hair. She looked up into her brother's eyes.

"Klaus?" Violet inquired.

"Good morning, sleepy head," Klaus said with a smile.

"But…" Violet looked at him. Most of the machines and wires were gone, except for the respirator in his nose, a single IV, and a monitor that showed his heart rate, temperature, and blood pressure. She could still see that he had a slight fever, but not much more. "What happened to all of the wires and tubes and-"

"You slept through it," her brother whispered. "Frankly, I've never seen you sleep through anything, so you must have been exhausted."

"So you're better. Nothing else is wrong with you, right?"

"For the moment," he said glumly.

"That night…" Violet whispered, "What really happened?"

"Well," Klaus started, "I was sleeping. I heard something in the middle of the night, and I sat up. I looked around. The next thing I knew, someone whacked me in the head. Hard. My stomach hurt like crazy. I sort of zoned in and out from there, and-"

"Who was it?"

"Fernald."

"So she _did_ tell the truth!" Violet said triumphantly.

"Who told the truth?"

"Fiona."

"_Please_ don't mention her. She's the reason he did it. Anyway, he broke the glass in the library and opened some sort of wall. There were steps and…"

"And what?"

"Well," Klaus said, "it's a little fuzzy after that. But I'll try. He kept yelling at me, asking me why I hurt Fiona. He dragged me down the steps and I kept hitting my head on every single step. I don't remember anything until you were talking to me outside."

"So he made it _look_ like you fell out the window! I wonder how he knew about the secret passage?" Violet asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Hey, does everyone else know you're awake?"

"Nope."

"Well me get them!"

She smiled as she walked out of the room. But at that moment, someone else entered.

"Klaus! Oh my god, I'm so glad you're okay. I hate him for doing this to you."

It was Fiona speaking.

**Author's notes: Considering the fact that I probably won't post a chapter for two weeks, that was really short and I'm sorry. But just so you know, only part of the plot has ended. This story isn't finished yet… and won't be for several chapters. So, hit that cute little button down there and review, please!**


	9. When You Least Expect It

**Author's notes: Okay, so I was able to fit one more chapter in before I left for camp. After this, though, don't be surprised if you don't hear anything (such as reviews, updates, etc.) until after Friday.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'd get back to you personally, but:**

**a. There were so many**

**b. I have to rush- I need to finish packing**

**Here we go!**

Chapter Eight: When You Least Expect It

"F-Fiona? What are you doing here?" Klaus said with great unease.

"I came to see if you were okay. Thank god you are," she said as she made her way to his bed. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Fiona…"

"Yes?" she inquired as she batted her eyelashes.

_That's sick_, Klaus thought. "I don't love you anymore. Please, do me a favor and get out of my life. Forever."

"What?"

"I'm happy with Isadora. Please- just go away."

"If that's what you want," Fiona said as she walked towards the window. "But I'll be back. Just you wait, Klaus Baudelaire- when you least expect it. Mark my words."

And with that, she climbed out the second-story window and down to the ground.

At that same time, Isadora ran in and flung her arms around him.

_Oh my god_, he thought, _she's so beautiful._

"Hi, Izzy!"

_That was stupid._

"Hi, yourself!" She kissed him on the cheek. She must of noticed his distraction, and she asked, "Wh-what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just… a little tired."

"If you say so." Isadora nuzzled him a little. "Violet told us what happened. So… Duncan was right. About something, for once."

"Oh, you found out about that little… um, argument we had."

"Uh huh. I overreacted a little."

"Just a little? Knowing you…"

"Okay, I overreacted a lot." They started kissing.

Suddenly, Duncan and Quigley walked in.

"Our turn, to visit, love birds," Duncan said.

"Oh, all right." Isadora said. She gave Klaus one final kiss and walked out of the room.

The two males Quagmires walked over to Klaus's bed.

"You picked off where you left off, I see," Quigley said with a smirk.

"Uh huh," Klaus said. He gave a little nervous laugh.

"What's the matter, then?" Duncan asked.

"Um… Fiona's back."

"That can't be good." Quigley said.

"No it isn't. She still loves me. I told her to back off."

Duncan gave Klaus a standing ovation.

"Alleluia," said the more reserved Quigley.

"But… she says she'll be back. 'But I'll be back. Just you wait, Klaus Baudelaire- when you least expect it. Mark my words.' Those were her exact words **(A/N: aka I cut and pasted them…)."**

"Not good. I don't recommend you telling the girls, either." Duncan said.

"I agree," Klaus and Quigley said at the same time.

All three started laughing, but it stopped when Klaus started coughing. He tasted something almost metallic in his mouth. He just stared at his right hand, the one that had been covering his mouth.

"Oh, no…" Duncan said.

On Klaus's hand was warm, crimson blood.

**Author's notes: I'm so evil… By the way, I had to put some of my middle school humor in there. AKA: "That's sick," and my personal favorite, "you're evil," from chapter three. Someone (although I forget who- please forgive me) said that that was their new "quote of the week." So, until I get back from camp, this is it. I purposely left a cliffhanger. YAY CLIFFIES! So, please review!**


	10. Hospital Blues

**Author's notes: Wow! I'm so sorry- I haven't updated in ages. The teachers are wrapping up… which means projects. And then I had camp, which was awesome to whoever asked.**

**Now for the big news- I HIT 100 REVIEWS! As promised, a sequel is in the making. Thank you for all of the support, you guys (and girls)!**

**Once again, there were too many reviews to respond to. THANK YOU!**

Chapter Nine: Hospital Blues

"Oh, no…" Duncan whispered. He hit the call button on the wall. Almost instantly, the doctor was there.

"Whoa," the doctor said, "there are two of you! Anyways, what's the problem?" He didn't need an answer. He saw for himself. "Oh… that's not good."

"You think?" Duncan said under his breath. Quigley nudged him with his elbow.

Klaus was silent. He knew that something was definitely not right.

"What's wrong?" Quigley asked.

"I'm not sure, but I have a hunch. I'll have to give some tests first. I should probably start with a biopsy, and within an hour or two," the doctor said.

Klaus sighed. "Get the girls back to the mansion. I don't want them to see me like this. Don't tell them anything about this."

"Why do we have to leave?" Isadora asked.

"You need your rest. You were up all night pacing around, and I imagine you're exhausted." Duncan told her.

Isadora frowned. "Just let me say goodbye to Klaus-"

"He's at a checkup at the moment. I'll tell him you said goodbye. I'll call you if anything happens."

The female members of the Baudelaire and Quagmire families left reluctantly.

Klaus opened his eyes. He had been given anesthetic during the biopsy. The doctors had taken a sample of the tissue in both lungs. He looked around the room. Several other patients were waking up from operations. He groaned. A nurse came over and wheeled him back up to his regular room on the second floor.

"How long will it be until they know what's wrong with me?" he asked.

"It depends. I don't think it will be long- those doctors know what they're doing. In your case, I don't think it'll take long for them to find out whether it's a bad cold or something worse," the nurse answered.

"Oh," Klaus answered. He got back into bed. The doctor still insisted that he breathe through that uncomfortable respirator in his nose.

It was getting late- about 5:00 at night. The nurse brought his dinner tray. Just his luck- it was pasta puttenessca. He took small bites of it, but found that he wasn't very hungry. He started coughing up blood again, and quickly wiped it away.

Finally, after what seemed like days, the doctor came in. He had an unreadable look on his face, so Klaus didn't know if it was good news or bad.

"Alright. What's wrong with me now?" he asked.

"Do you want me to be straight out?" the doctor inquired.

"Okay."

"You have tuberculosis, Mr. Baudelaire."

**Author's notes: I'm so evil. Another cliffhanger! Please review, people! You guys are my inspiration. To be honest, I would have quit writing a LONG time ago if it wasn't for the positive comments and feedback you people give me. I personally think I'm a terrible writer. But you guys seem to think otherwise. So, thank you!**


	11. Reactions and Secrets

Author's notes: Yay! I got more reviews. By the way, school is over as of today, so I'll be updating more often. After this story is over, I will not be working on the sequel right away (it's called "The Winner Takes It All") because I have an idea nagging at me for a Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fic. Don't worry- I'll still read this category (unlike Fairly Odd Parents, which I sort of lost interest in). I've been ASOUE obsessed ever since fourth grade, so I think I'll stick with this.

By the way, read my other stories too please! The final chapter for "Coming Clean" only got one review, and it's been up for over a month. And my other stories could use some reviews. I don't mean to nag, just so you know.

**Now for another (morbid) chapter.**

Chapter Ten: Reactions and Secrets

"Excuse me?" Klaus asked.

"I said," replied the doctor sadly, "you have tuberculosis Mr. Baudelaire. I'm sorry. That means that the tissue in your lungs is deteriorating."

Klaus let it sink in. He was too shocked to add that he knew what the word meant. He thought for a moment before responding.

"So… what do I do?" he inquired.

"Nothing. There's nothing you can do. We just have to wait until… until…"

"Until I die?"

"I'm afraid so. It's a pity- you seem like a smart kid. The future you might have had…"

"How long do I have?"

"Not long. That was a very late discovery. I'd say… oh, about a month at the most. Two if you're lucky."

Klaus was silent once again.

"Should I get your friends and let you tell them?"

Klaus nodded. "Yes. But please don't mention this to the girls. I don't want them to know just yet."

The doctor left to get Duncan and Quigley. They seemed happy to see Klaus, but their expressions changed when they saw the grim expression on his face.

"What… what is it?" Quigley asked, dreading the answer.

"I found out why I was coughing up blood," Klaus replied.

"And?" Duncan was getting impatient.

"I've…I've got tuberculosis."

Silence. The two male Quagmires looked at each other with shocked acceptance.

"Oh Klaus," Duncan finally said, breaking the silence.

"How long until…?" Quigley asked, not wanting to say 'until you die'.

"One month, maybe two."

More silence.

"What," Quigley asked, "exactly are we going to tell the girls?"

"Nothing," Klaus replied. "I don't want them to know."

"Klaus!" Duncan exclaimed.

"We have to tell them something! How you explain the blood?" Quigley added.

"I'll wipe it away before they see it," Klaus answered. "C'mon- I don't want them to worry about me. Tell them when I'm dead and gone."

"Fine- on one condition: That if you end up in the hospital again (which I'm guessing you will), you'll let us tell them," Duncan said.

"Deal."

Quigley shook his head. "I thought you were smarter then that, Klaus," he muttered under his breath.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"Nothing."

Author's notes: Basically three notable things happened in this chapter:

**1. We see Klaus, Quigley, and Duncan's reactions to the news.**

**2. We find out that Klaus only has one, maybe two months to live.**

**3. Klaus makes Quigley and Duncan promise not to tell Violet, Isadora, and Sunny that he has tuberculosis.**

**I hope you guys (and girls) enjoyed this! Review, please!**


	12. Hiding the Truth Part I

Author's notes: Well, the reviewers were unanimous: HOW COULD I KILL OFF KLAUS? Just one quick reminder: He's not dead yet, folks. That's the only hint I'm giving.

I'm sorry I didn't update for so long… I had acting camp for three weeks, and then I had vacation… yeah. And then there's the fact that I have like six new story ideas, and I keep getting them mixed up. And then, I had (dundundun) writer's block.

And as for the promised sequel, I've decided to make this story longer and not write a sequel. But a new ASOUE story is in the making. It's called _Unfortunate Side Story_. And, if you can't tell from the title, it's loosely based on West Side Story, and is Isadora-Klaus.

Chapter Eleven: Hiding the Truth Part I

The next day, the doctor let Klaus go home. Klaus had a long conversation with him about the fact that he didn't want the girls to know about his condition. After a long time of trying to persuade him, Klaus finally succeeded.

Since none of the children had a car, the kindhearted doctor offered a ride back to the mansion. He raised his eyebrows when he saw where they were living.

"Isn't this place abandoned? Why are you staying here?" he asked.

"Umm…"

"Forget it- I shouldn't have asked. Now, you'll be all right? You're sure you and your friends don't need anything?"

"We're fine."

"If you say so…"

Klaus rang the doorbell, and Isadora answered.

"Miss me?" he asked.

Isadora answered with a passionate kiss.

"So… you're okay? I mean, no more getting sick or going to the hospital?" Izzy asked him.

"Uh…" Klaus hated lying to her. "Yeah. No more of that."

They then proceeded to a make-out session on the couch. This lasted for a few minutes, until Duncan walked in.

"Eww, gross…" he muttered. Isadora looked up and blushed. Klaus started coughing.

"I-I'll be back in a minute," he said between coughs, covering his mouth to hide any blood that might come.

He quickly walked to the restroom, and used a dark washcloth to wipe away the blood that eventually came. Klaus looked at his reflection. He had lost a lot of weight in his stay at the hospital. He looked skinnier, and his face looked almost hollow.

Klaus walked out to Isadora and Duncan's worried faces.

"Are you okay?" Izzy inquired. Duncan was silent, for once in his life.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a cold, I guess," Klaus answered.

"As long as you don't end up in the hospital again," his girlfriend replied as she snuggled close to him.

"Izzy," Duncan finally said, "that means you have to hold up on the tongue action for awhile- just in case."

Klaus gave him a dirty look.

"Well, it's getting late. Why don't you get ready for bed?" Klaus said. He needed to talk to Duncan alone.

Isadora walked up the stairs.

"I'm dying, and you deprive me of making out with my girlfriend?" Klaus said with a small chuckle.

"Well, your girlfriend just happens to be_ my_ sister and I don't want her getting sick!" Quigley answered as he walked in the room.

"Dude- tuberculosis isn't contagious!" Duncan said.

All three teenagers laughed.

"But seriously," he continued, "this is going to be harder then we thought."

**Author's notes: Well, hopefully I'll start updating faster. By the way, the new hit counter has made me realize how many people there are who read my stories but don't review. PLEASE review people! Think of it as a birthday present (even though my birthday was last week…) to me! LOL Just kidding. But please review.**


	13. Hiding the Truth Part II

Author's notes: I'm evil and I know it… not updating for almost two months… Sorry. I've been busy and… (gulps) I hate to admit it, and I know I said this would never happen but… I'm sort of out of my ASOUE stage. Don't get me wrong, I still read the books, watch the movie, and read fanfiction for it… but I'm sorry to say that my obsession is over. My current obsessions are listed on my profile, the most prominent one: Newsies (if you haven't seen the movie, I recommend it).

**So, I'm going to finish this story. But, it will probably be my last ASOUE fic. Sorry. Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers- don't worry; I'll still be around. This is just my last story in this fandom. Which means that I'm probably not going to write _Unfortunate Side Story_, since it never exactly got on paper.**

Chapter Twelve: Hiding the Truth Part II 

Klaus rolled his eyes. He was sick of Quigley and Duncan fussing over him all the time. He wasn't dead… yet. But he did have to admit that he'd been coughing up blood more and more, and it was getting harder to hide the truth from his sister and his girlfriend. But… it would be all over soon.

One night about three weeks later, Klaus was tossing and turning in his sleep. His chest felt like it was on fire, and he couldn't stand the pain anymore. Death would be a happy thing over the wave of painful nights he had been experiencing lately.

Violet could tell something was up- Klaus wasn't acting normal. What was wrong with her brother? He hadn't been reading as much as he usually did. And he was getting thinner, and hardly eating anything. Was her brother still sick? Was there something he wasn't telling her?

Klaus was spending more and more time in his room, trying to make up for the lost sleep.

About a week later, Klaus went to bed in the morning and didn't come out all day. He was just about to sleep again; a start to what he was hoping would be one of the last of his painful nights, when someone pounded on his door.

"What?" he said, he voice hoarse. That was another thing- his voice didn't sound like his own anymore- it sounded scratchier, gruffer.

Duncan and Quigley burst in.

"Well, what is it?" he said.

"Uh…" Quigley said, at a lost for words.

"What is it?" Klaus asked again.

"Fernald's dead. He was found dead this morning- and the police suspect it was murder," Duncan said.

"Do they know who?"

"They think it was Fiona," Quigley replied. "They've tried her, and she was given a life sentence in prison."

"Well that's good news!" Klaus said. "But… what's wrong?"

"Klaus… Isadora went to the scene to see what happened this afternoon, but…"

Klaus was getting impatient. What happened to Isadora?

"They caught her. Fiona was nowhere to be found, and they mistook Izzy as her. Isadora is now in prison, for a crime she didn't commit. Izzy's in jail, Klaus."

Author's notes: Cliffy! Well, I'm going to see if I can post a chapter later today or tomorrow… I want to finish this story up. And thanks again for all the birthday wishes and the awesome reviews!


	14. Shock

Author's notes: I'm back again, here to bring you another chapter!

Chapter Thirteen:

Klaus was in shock.

"They let her get on the phone, but only for five minutes. She tried to explain something about where Fiona was, but she had to get off the phone then," Quigley explained.

Klaus shot out of bed so fast that both of the male Quagmires jumped.

"I'm going. I'll get her out of that prison no matter if it's the last thing I'll do," he said.

"At this rate," Duncan muttered under his breath, "it probably will be."

Klaus gave him a dirty look. "Look. I'm going to die anyway, it's best if I don't die sitting around and waiting to hear if my girlfriend is still alive. I read this book about a falsely accused thief that had to spend five years and prison, and she'll be dead before morning depending on what the other criminals do to her. I'm going to find her, whether you like it or not."

"So… where was the house?" Quigley said.

"A few streets down from here- South Aplauduane Street," Duncan replied.

Klaus and Quigley stared at him. "And you know that… how?" his brother asked him.

"Uh… I've umm, snooped around there to make sure that Fiona was um…"

"Tell the truth, Duncan," Quigley said.

"Uh…"

"TELL THE FREAKING TRUTH!" Klaus yelled. Both of the Quagmires were shocked to hear him so outraged.

"Fiona and I met each other every night for a while. Starting when you came home from the hospital," he told Klaus guiltily. "But I haven't seen her in a week. She said she'd meet me at the square downtown, and then we'd walk around for a while until Fernald came back. Then I snuck out and came back here."

"You… you… I can't believe you!" Quigley screamed. "He tried to kill Klaus! Her brother tried to kill one of your best friends! Don't you even care? Why her, Duncan, why her?"

"I love her, and she loves me. We love each other. Shouldn't that be enough?" he replied.

Klaus put a hand on Duncan's shoulder. "I know. It is. I understand. I should have known something like this was going to happen. I should have-" he irrupted into a coughing fit, blood trailing down his chin. Before anyone could do anything, he sank to the floor.

"Oh my god…" Quigley said, suddenly forgetting his anger towards Duncan. "It's happening…"

"Klaus! Klaus, buddy, can you hear me? Hold on!" Duncan said.

"T-tell… Izzy, Vi and Sunny… that… I l-love them… and…" Klaus trailed off, blacking out before he could say more.

Violet sat on the sofa in the waiting room of the hospital, stunned. Tears were falling down her face. First Isadora was blamed for Fernald's murder, then Duncan admitted that he and Fiona had feeling for each other, and now her brother was dying, had been dying- and hadn't even told her. They told her that he was unconscious, and hopefully would wake just for a few minutes before he died.

It was even worse that she didn't have anyone but Sunny with her to help her get through it- Sunny was her sister, but the age difference sometimes made it hard to confide in her. The Quagmires were out looking for Fiona and any evidence that could save their sister.

Violet held her sobbing little sister close to her, hoping that she could give Sunny the support that she herself so desperately needed.

Author's notes: Well, Klaus isn't doing so well now, is he? Well, thanks for the reviews. I'll try to update soon, but my Newsies story has been keeping me busy… so it might be awhile… The chapters are much longer in that, and it's the first story I've done where each chapter is at least 2000 words long. Hopefully, it'll be the best story I've written so far. So, if any of you guys have seen Newsies, go read/review it, please! And if you haven't… then I recommend watching it, because it so totally rocks! And to read more of my ranting, check out my Xanga, which you can get to from my profile. Read and review, please!


	15. Moonlight

Author's notes: Uh, I thought I had better update… considering the new book that's coming out on Tuesday will probably cancel out everything in my story.

Oh, and by the way, this chapter has a tiny bit of some swearing and (um) not appropriate stuff… in a little catfight between Fiona and Isadora. Which was actually pretty funny to write, considering that I based it off of a scene at a dance last week… well, I don't think you people care about my social life.

So, here goes!

Chapter Fourteen: Moonlight

Isadora shivered. It was very cold in her cell- freezing despite the summer heat. She looked at the mirror above the sink- the orange jumpsuit she was wearing was hideous.

The cell was small- nothing but a bed, a toilet and a sink. She was glad that she fortunate enough to have a cell with a window. It was tiny, but at least she could see out, past the barbed wire and out onto the river. She wondered what would happen if someday she followed that river… if she ever got out of the prison.

Isadora looked at the grounds, lit up by the moonlight. She thought of the last time she stared at the moon so intently- the night that she and Klaus fell in love. She wondered if he could see the moon too.

---

"He's going to die tonight," Quigley muttered as he stepped over a branch. "He's a goner… I feel bad for telling him about Izzy now- I think the stress made him collapse."

Duncan shrugged, unusually quiet. Between Isadora and Fiona's mishap and the fact that Klaus was dying, he had a lot on his mind. And he wondered where Fiona, who had not shown herself yet, was.

They were on their way to the jail, through the woods in back of the hospital. They would visit "Fiona" and then try to come up with a way to spring her. Unless…

Duncan grinned. He had an idea.

---

Fiona sighed. She was frightened. That morning, she walked in from a walk with Duncan, and she saw her brother's body on the floor. The bag of "groceries" (her excuse to see Duncan was that she was going to get groceries at a 24 hour place because the lines would be shorter) fell to the floor with a thud. She ran to his body, and noticed the rope that was attached to his neck, which was broken and bruised. She checked the bruise.

_Now, what did Klaus tell me about hangings?_ Fiona thought. She hadn't been paying attention at the time- she was staring at Klaus's beautiful eyes. _I'm so stupid! I could know who did this! _

She called 911. The police came and studied the body and scene, then left to get a coroner. That left Fiona and Fernald (well, Fernald's body) alone. Or so she thought. A few minutes later, she heard a voice from behind.

"Well, Fiona," Isadora said, a grim look on her face as she stepped out of the shadows, "once again we find you with someone inert."

"Shut up, bitch," was Fiona's reply.

"I will when you tell me what's going on."

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't, I'll go straight to the police and tell them how you stalked Klaus. Oh, and I believe I heard something about you threatening him that day at the hospital? Well, newsflash- Klaus hates you. He loves me." Isadora answered with a smirk.

Fiona stared. The girl thought that she still loved Klaus! Which meant that Duncan hadn't told anyone… Then, she thought, and choosing her words carefully so they couldn't be used against her, she started to speak.

"I'm over him, Isa-WHORE-a," she said, eyes narrowed. "I guess your dear brother hasn't told you yet."

"My name's Isa- wait a minute, who hasn't told me what?" Isadora inquired, puzzled.

"Duncan didn't tell you? Oh, my!" she said with mock surprise. "We've been dating for almost a month!"

Isadora's jaw dropped. "So you're the reason he's been so quiet lately!"

"Partly. The other part you'll have to find out for yourself." Fiona turned on her heel and walked out of the house.

It wasn't until later that she heard that Isadora had been mistaken for her. Although she was thrilled that her enemy was in jail, she was upset that she now had to change her name… get a new alibi… dye her hair or something. She really didn't care to think at the moment- she was too busy grieving over the death of her brother.

She was packing up the few belongings that she would take with her, when she heard a bang on the door.

"FI-FI!" Duncan called. Fiona smiled, despite herself. She always smiled at her boyfriend's voice.

"_Fi-Fi?_" Quigley said, laughing.

Fiona's grin turned to a frown as she realized that Duncan was not alone. "Coming."

She walked down the stairs, and threw her arms open, welcoming Duncan into a kiss. To her surprise, Duncan refused, and instead slapped her on the face.

Quigley's jaw dropped in awe. "You bitch-slapped her?"

Duncan nodded. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Fiona rubbed her sore cheek. "What?"

"When you killed your brother. When my sister was blamed. What were you thinking?"

"I didn't kill him! I found him dead!"

"Sure! And that's why my sister (whose name is apparently now Fiona) is in jail. And it's all your fault. And you need to figure out someway to fix it, or I swear bitch that I will kill you," Duncan threatened.

"Duncan, isn't that a little harsh-" Quigley began.

"NO, IT ISN'T! Isadora's in jail, Quigs… what the hell are we supposed to do about it!"

Fiona was determined to make him feel bad.

"Where's Klaus? Shouldn't Isa-WHORE-a's boyfriend be the one saving her?" Fiona said, trying to make Duncan feel jealous. But it was for naught.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ISA-_DOR_-A THAT WAY!" Quigley hollered, now officially as furious as Duncan.

"For your information, bitch," Duncan spat, "Klaus is dying. He's in the hospital, lying there unconscious, dying of tuberculosis."

Fiona's narrowed eyes grew wide.

"And you know what?" Quigley added. "We can't even tell Isadora that. BECAUSE OF YOU."

"I-I-I…" Fiona tried to find the right words. He was right; her attitude towards Isadora was inexcusable. "Fine. What can I do to help?"

---

Violet sat in a chair next to her unconscious brother, her sister asleep in her lap.

"Oh, Klaus…" she whispered. It was odd how calm she was- the last time, when the outcome wasn't certain, she panicked. Now this time, when she knew what Klaus's fate would be, she was calm. Calm and frightened. Frightened by the machines, frightened of the horrors that Isadora was no doubt going through, and frightened for herself. What would she do when Klaus died?

She wished that he would wake up, and speak to her that one last time. To tell her that it would be all right, that he was going to heaven and that she shouldn't worry.

But nothing was all right. Nothing had been all right since a certain day on a certain beach when a certain man came to tell them that their lives would be changed forever.

And now she waited, for what was sure to be certain death.

Author's notes: That's the longest chapter yet… and I hope to have the next up ASAP… I want this story finished by Tuesday, so expect a lot of updates. Thanks for all of the reviews! Keep reviewing- I love hearing from you guys!


	16. The Winner Takes It All

**Author's notes: Here I am again, bringing you another chapter!**

Chapter Fifteen: The Winner Takes it All 

"So… you want me to switch places with her," Fiona said.

Duncan and Quigley nodded.

"But-"

"Unless you somehow prove that you didn't do it, this is the only outcome," Quigley answered.

"But won't the guards-"

"I read a diary of a guard once," Duncan said. "He said that all prisoners looked alike to him. Most likely, that's the way it'll be."

"But… Duncan, what about…. What about _us_?"

Duncan was silent. "I was wrong about you, Fiona. Wrong the first time, when I hated you, and wrong the second time, when I loved you. Fiona, it's over."

Fiona, teary eyed, nodded, and walked upstairs to change into the guard's uniform they brought with them. In a few minutes, she came down the stairs.

"Let's go," Fiona whispered.

---

"SHUT UP YOU-"

Isadora tuned out the rest. She hated to listen to the prisoners swear at each other during lunch. She hated the atmosphere of the prison. It was not a place for a poet. She hated the cafeteria, with its white walls, white floors, white everything. She hated the slop that they called chili that was every meal. But most of all, she hated the hallucinations that haunted her already in the short time she had been in the jail.

For instance, now she could almost swear that the guard walking towards her was the real Fiona, there to insult her… but it couldn't be. Fiona had gotten away.

Then why was the guard frantically waving to her?

She raised her hand and asked to go to the bathroom. Fiona-or rather, the guard that looked like Fiona- escorted her to the restroom, following the rule. As soon as they reached the ladies room, Fiona pulled her inside.

"Hello, Isadora," Fiona said..

"Fi-Fiona?" Isadora answered, stuttering. "No, it can't be-"

"But it is," Fiona interrupted, giving a weak smile. It had only been one night, but she could see how pale Isadora was. "Here," she said, taking off her hat. "Put this on."

"Why are you doing this?" Isadora asked, puzzled.

"For Klaus. And your brothers," Fiona answered. "_And for mine_," she muttered.

Now, Isadora was in the guard's uniform, free to go. And now, Fiona was in the fluorescent jumpsuit, a prisoner.

"I'll find a way to free you," Isadora whispered. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I took Klaus away from you," she said, genuinely meaning it.

"Hey," Fiona replied, "the winner takes it all."

---

After escorting the _real_ Fiona back to her table, Isadora (or "Nancy" as it said on her nametag) said she felt sick and walked out of the prison, not looking back. She looked around, and saw Duncan and Quigley hiding behind a bush, just like Fiona said they would.

"IZZY!" Duncan screeched.

"Shhh…" Isadora answered. "We don't want them to find us. I'm glad to see you guys too. Let's get back to the mansion- I'm tired."

Her brothers faces became grim.

"Actually…" Quigley started.

"What? What is it?" his sister asked quietly.

"We have to go to the hospital. It's Klaus, Izzy," Duncan replied to Isadora's horror. "He's dying of tuberculosis."

---

As Isadora ran the entire five-mile distance to the hospital, Duncan and Quigley tried to keep up.

She sprinted into the lobby, asked where she might find a Klaus Baudelaire, and ran up the stairs, ignoring the elevator.

Isadora found Klaus's room very easily- it was the only room with a two-year-old and a fifteen-year-old, both sobbing and holding a teenage boy's hand. She suddenly found herself blinking back tears; there was the boy she loved, dying.

"H-how long?" she said, finally finding her voice.

Violet, who only now realized that someone else was in the room, embraced her friend. "Not long," she said between sobs. "He's been like this for almost a day now. The doctor said that if we're lucky, he might wake up before he… before he…"

She couldn't say the word "dies".

**Author's notes: We're nearing the end, people. One or two more chapters, and that's it. **

**I want to thank ChoFrog09 for reviewing in between the hours (well, I had to eat dinner and go to my Religious Education Program class, so I'm sorry I couldn't post them both at once). I'm sorry I'm so harsh on Fiona- I just really hate her. It got to the point where every single time I mentioned that the book is coming out on Tuesday I talked about how much I wanted her to die. You know, I've never really hated a character with a passion like this… Hey, I'm the manager of the Fiona Hating c2, filled with anti-Fiona stories! Sorry…**


	17. Suddenly rest of title in story

Author's notes: AHHHHH! Sorry for the EXTREMELY LATE (by like two months) update! This story's been nagging at me for quite a while, and I really want to get it done so I can focus on:

-My Newsies fic, El Shaddai which is currently going under major editing…

-A different Newsies fic (not up yet) that mocks overused plots.

-A possible Rent fic where Mark dies (sorry… as you guys know by now, I LOVE torturing my favorite characters).

-A DEFINATE Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends fic that is a collaboration between Dude13 and me. It'll be up on his account soon!

-A possible Moulin Rouge fic (ha, we'll see about that… maybe when I'm done with the other fics)

-The Van Pelt Saga, which hasn't been updated in months because it's not very high on my priority list…

**The chapter title comes from "Come What May" in Moulin Rouge, which I just had the pleasure of seeing for the first time. Ooh… Satine died of consumption, which is another word that means tuberculosis…**

**By the way, I'm thrilled that the 12th book didn't cancel out anything in this story…**

**Also, thanks to my reviewers- seriously, I would have abandoned this a LONG time ago if it weren't for you guys (and gals). Thanks!**

**And (drum roll)… here's the final chapter of "_What's the Name of the Game?"_, ready for you to read!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Suddenly My Life Doesn't Seem Such a Waste**

Isadora refused to leave Klaus's side. One last time, the doctor entered, shaking his head, and told them it wouldn't be long now.

What purpose was life, now that Klaus wasn't going to be in it? She should have just stayed in jail. She would waste her days thinking of him, hearing him call her "Izzy" once more…

"Izzy?"

Oh no, it had started, and he wasn't even dead yet!

"Izzy?"

There it was again… Isadora looked at her boyfriend and gasped. He was semi-conscious, attempting to give a weak smile. He coughed for a moment, and noticing the absence of blood, his eyes got wider.

"W-why, Klaus? Why didn't you tell me?" she stuttered, breaking down into a sob.

"I… didn't want… you to worry," he answered.

Isadora sniffed. She tapped a sleeping Duncan on the shoulder and quickly told him to get Violet, who was sleeping in the waiting room with Sunny. Quigley was snoring, resting his head on the arm of the hard, uncomfortable chair.

Isadora shook her head. "He's going to do something to that neck of his again…"

"Again?"

"He broke his neck a few years ago, climbing a tree. We thought that he was dead, but he survived, thank God."

Klaus knew better then to ask, now more then ever. "Not the first time you thought he was dead."

At this point, Violet, with her eyes red and puffy, and her pale face, walked in the room. "Klaus… I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you…" she muttered over and over.

Klaus started coughing again, and this time, Duncan also noticed that there wasn't any blood.

"Whoa… uh, should I um, get the doctor?" he asked.

"Yeah," Isadora said, while trying to console Violet.

There was a moment of silence. Klaus yawned, and was suddenly fully conscious.

"Wait a minute, Izzy, I thought you were-"

"I was. It was thanks to Fiona that I got out. _Fiona_! I'm surprised. I think she felt guilty. But, it wasn't her fault that Fernald died. It was a suicide! That's what I was trying to tell my brothers on the phone, but then I had to get off."

"So Fernald _killed_ _himself_? That's odd… no note? No anything?"

"Yes there was a note. It was on Fiona's pillow. I guess she never had a chance to sleep after he died…" Isadora answered. Then, reciting from memory, she repeated what the typed suicide note said.

_My dearest Fiona,_

_I'm sincerely sorry for doing this to you, but I feel guilty for what I've done with my life. Joining Olaf's troop, abandoning you, attempting to kill that Baudelaire kid you loved… I've been a terrible brother. So, I've decided to end it all. Just remember that I love you with all my heart, and that I'm doing this for you. Go marry that new guy. He loves you too, Fi-Fi. _

"Love, Fernald," she finished.

"A suicide… so, he hung himself?"

"Yes. You once told me that the difference between a strangling suicide and a strangling murder was the bruise on the neck. Remember, Klaus?"

As foggy as his memory was at the moment, he remembered telling her. "Yes. A straight line is a murder, snuck up from behind, and a v-shaped bruise is a suicide-"

"-dropped from a height," Isadora interrupted. "Yes, that's right. He had a v-shaped bruise. It was suicide."

Just then, Duncan walked in with the doctor who had a puzzled look on his face.

"What is it?" Klaus inquired.

"This is unbelievable…" the doctor replied.

Duncan grinned."Turns out that Klaus doesn't have tuberculosis. Just a really, really bad case of double pneumonia."

There was silence. But for once, it was a good silence. A promising silence. A silence that told everyone that everyone, and everything would be okay.

---

The next day, Klaus was checked out of the hospital, cured of the pneumonia that had gotten almost deadly. Because it was untreated for so long, it had nearly been fatal.

But that didn't matter anymore. There was only one task on hand: find a way to prove that Fiona was innocent. Everyone rested for a few days before getting to work, though.

Duncan went to the hospital for a visit a week after Klaus came home.

He came home, sobbing. "She's… she's…"

"Duncan, what is it?" Isadora asked, curious.

"FI-FI'S DEAD!"

"What?"

"They… executed her. Last week," he said, voice trembling, "the day we found out that Klaus was going to be okay."

"How?" inquired Klaus, who had been reading a book.

"Injection. It was painless, at least."

"Why? She never had a trial," Quigley muttered.

"She didn't want one. She said that she didn't care anymore, and that she wanted to die."

"And the filthy slime they call wardens let her die…"

"I'm sorry, Duncan," Klaus said.

Duncan closed his eyes, blinking back tears. He opened them and said, "The odd thing is, she died not twenty minutes before Klaus woke up."

Isadora nodded. "She's done so much… for all of us. It seems… like a life in exchange for a life. Like she saved Klaus."

"That's what I thought, too."

---

Quigley and Duncan went for a walk, which left Violet, Sunny, Klaus, and Isadora alone. Sunny was asleep in Violet's arms. Violet also was peacefully resting.

"Poor Duncan," Isadora said.

"Yeah," Klaus replied.

Isadora noticed some hesitancy in his voice. "You're not regretting that you left her for me, are you?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, of course not! I'm just regretting that we all treated her the way we did before. Izzy, I love you. I always will. "

"Promise?"

"Come what may, I'll love you."

Isadora sighed, and curled up in her lover's arms. "You know, when I found out you were dying, I thought that I had no purpose in the world anymore. When I'm with you, I think that I'm worth something. Suddenly, my life doesn't seem such a waste."

"You'll always be worth the world in my eyes, Izzy. Don't you forget that."

**Author's notes: And that's it. After a few months of putting it off, it's over. I'm almost sad. I've never been this successful with a story. Maybe someday I'll come back and write some more in this category. Maybe, just maybe.**

**But for now, I have loads of work to do. And a thank you to all of the reviewers! I'd list every last one of you, but it would take too long! I love you all! **

**Oh… and if you like stories in the following categories:**

**Fairly Odd Parents**

**Newsies**

**Peanuts (you know, Snoopy)**

**Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends**

**-look me up!**

**Thanks for all of the support. You made this such a rockin' experience for me!**

**Thanks,**

**Marty**

**Aka lucyrocks73**


End file.
